In large corporations that rely on several different applications to run their day-to-day operations, it is difficult to keep track of and review all application authorizations. More importantly, it is difficult to understand how those authorizations interact with each other to determine if there is a separation of duties conflict pertaining to any one employee. As the number and complexity of the applications increases, it becomes more problematical to identify and resolve these conflicts. Not being able to easily identify and resolve these conflicts may allow a user to be granted all the necessary components to maliciously damage the business. Not having efficient control and understanding of all authorizations and how the authorizations interact from a separation of duties perspective also puts the business in legal jeopardy. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.